a bonne distance
by Neshisha
Summary: Samia et boher, toujours!


Samia arriva de bon matin au commissariat. Elle remarqua que Boher n'etait pas arrivé. Elle s'engouffra dans les vestiaires. Quand elle en ressortit, toujours pas de Boher.  
Samia se surprit à s'inquièter, ca ne ressemblait pas à Boher de se conduire de la sorte. Il n'etait jamais en retard. Son boulot c'etait toute sa vie. Et quand elle se fit cette reflection , elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir elle aussi une petite place dans sa vie. Disons 80% de Boulot, 20% de Samia. Ou 80% de Samia et 20% de boulot.  
Elle soupira . Depuis le coup de la promesse de vente , Boher était de plus en plus distant avec elle, ce qui désespérait la jeune femme au plus haut point, même si elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'admettre ça à voix haute.  
8H; Pas de Boher  
8H10 pas de Boher  
8H30 toujours pas de Boher

Samia décida d'affronter le loup dans sa tanière. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du commissaire Castelli.  
-Entrez! Lança Léo  
Samia , rougissante, fixant ses pieds entra dans son bureau.  
-J'peux faire quelque chose pour vous, agent Nassri?  
Samia tremblait un peu  
-Bah, Capitaine, c'est que...Boher...il est pas encore arrivé...Et d'habitude...il est ponctuel...Alors je me demandais...Donc je voulais vous demander...Si il ...lui...Etait pas arrivé quelque chose...  
Léo se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forçes  
-Z'êtes inquiète pour Boher, Agent Nasseri?  
-Bah...Euh...Oui...Enfin Non...Enfin vous voyez quoi...  
-Oui...j'vois très bien, en effet...  
Samia rougit jusqu'a la racine de ses cheveux  
-Z'en faites pas, Nasseri, Boher a prévenu qu'il ne viendrait pas pendant quelques jours.  
-Ah? fit Samia dépitée...Bon Bah...S'il va bien alors...  
-J'ai pas dit qu'il allait bien...J'ai dit qu'il viendrait pas pendant quelques jours...  
-Mais Heu...Commença Samia.  
A ce moment là, le téléphone de Castelli se mit à sonner.  
-Merci de bien vouloir sortir, Nasseri, appel privé. Fermez la porte derrière vous.  
Samia sortit a toute vitesse et claqua la porte un peu trop fort, arrachant un sourire à son superieur.  
Léo décrocha le téléphone  
-Ici le gardien des secrets des brigadiers qui maltraitent leur coéquipière, que puis je faire pour vous? dit Léo en prenant sa voix la plus grave  
-Ha Ha Ha. répondit la voix de Boher à l'autre bout du fil. Hilarant, Capitaine! VRAIMENT!  
Léo se mit à rire.  
-Moi j'trouve ca plutôt comique, pas vous, Boher?  
-A votre annonce de tout a l'heure j'en déduis que Nasseri sort de chez vous?  
-Vous la connaissez bien!  
-Et...Vous lui avez dit quoi?  
-Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité! récita Léo  
-MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE? hurla Boher, Z'avez pas fait ca?  
Léo rit de plus belle  
-Mais non, Abruti! Elle s'inquiètait que vous ne soyez pas là,je lui ai dit que vous viendriez pas pendant quelques jours, elle a demandé si vous alliez bien, et vous avez téléphoné, donc je l'ai virée de mon bureau.  
Boher laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement  
-Vous direz rien, Castelli, hein? j'ai votre promesse?  
-J'dirai rien...Mais ne sous estimez pas Samia...Elle pourrait s'en mêler et resoudre l'énigme Boher toute seule  
-J'espère pas, murmura le brigadier.  
-Bizarre, moi j'pensais que vous espereriez...  
Le brigadier marmonna un juron et raccrocha.  
Léo regarda Samia s'agiter sur son siege de bureau à travers la vitre.  
Il avait la désagréable impression que l'agent Nassri n'allait pas s'arrêter la...  
Samia était à son bureau, à regarder son portable pour la trentieme fois de la journée au moins.  
Boher n'avait pas appelé. Au moins il avait appelé Castelli. Mais c'etait bien ca le probleme. Elle était sa coéquipiere, il aurait dû l'appeler. En temps normal il l'aurait sans doute fait. Mais depuis deux semaines, il n'y avait rien de normal dans leur relation. Elle l'avait dragué, il avait réagi, elle s'etait retractée, il boudait.  
Rien de plus normal. Et là, alors que de toute evidence il n'allait pas bien, il ne l'appelait pas. Typiquement Boherien. Le macho de service était de retour...A moins que...  
Pour la deuxieme fois de la journée, elle alla frapper à la porte de Castelli.  
-Entrez. Répondit ce dernier.  
Il eut un mince sourire en voyant Samia débarquer. Il avait eu raison elle ne lâcherait pas.  
-Que puis je faire pour toi, Samia? demanda t'il , tout en ayant déjà la réponse.  
- Me dire pourquoi Boher n'est pas là. lui répliqua la jeune femme.  
Léo secoua la tête. Il avait eu la Samia gênée il y'a quatre heures, et maintenant il avait la Samia en colère.  
-Bah v'la autre chose! lui répondit le commissaire, je croyais que vous en aviez rien à foutre de Boher!  
- J'ai pas dit ca! se défendit Samia  
-Vous non. Répliqua Castelli.  
A ces mots l'esprit de Samia s'echauffa. NON! Boher avait dû raconter à Castelli ce qui s'etait passé le jour du vol de la promesse de vente. Et elle dérapa  
-C'est pas ce que vous croyez, capitaine! j'ai pas fait ça pour l'allumer, je l'aime bien, mon brigadier, c'est juste que... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Enfin si je sais mais...Je vous jure je voulais pas le blesser! Je me rendais pas compte de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir! Faut me croire, capitaine, je vais faire des efforts! Je n'essaierai plus de le mettre mal à l'aise, ni de ...l'inciter aux contacts physiques! Dites à Boher de revenir, que j'ai compris la leçon!

Léo regardait Samia avec un étonnement teinté d'hilarité.

-Eh ben voilà! s'exclama t'il j'ai enfin le fin mot de l'histoire! Voila pourquoi Boher et vous étiez si bizarres! Vous avez fait un pas vers lui, il en a fait un vers vous, vous avez flippé et vous avez fui...Comme d'hab quoi! Mais franchement, Nassri, c'est pitoyable, vous êtes deux adolescents attardés, vous me faites de la peine, Boher et vous.

Samia avait un peu de mal a réaliser ce qui venait de se passer

-Vous...Vous Voulez dire que...Vous n'en saviez rien...Que...C'est pas pour ca que Boher n'est pas là? balbutia Samia  
-Heu...Non! Rétorqua Léo avec un grand sourire. J'ai bluffé, j'ai gagné!

Samia sortit du bureau en claquant la porte encore plus fort que la fois précédente.  
Léo ravi sortit son portable, et composa un numéro.  
-Brigadier Boher? répondit la voix au bout du fil  
-Boher? c'est le comité des "Brigadiers harcelés sexuellement par leur coéquipiere" à l'appareil!  
-Castelli!...Mais pourquoi vous dites ça?  
-Samia sort de mon bureau et m'a fait des confidences...Fort interessantes...  
Boher maudit interieurement Samia de l'avoir trahi de la sorte. Non mais tout le commissariat n'avait pas à être au courant du rateau qu'il s'etait pris!  
-Non mais je rêve! C'est elle qui voulait m'embrasser! elle m'a dragué, j'ai marché, je me suis pris un rateau, je vois pas pourquoi elle vient vous raconter ca!  
Léo était aux anges.  
-En fait elle ne m'avait pas raconté ça! Mais merci pour le complément d'informations!  
-Non.?.Mais QUOI? rugit Boher  
-A bientôt brigadier! Lança Léo en raccrochant

Et le capitaine partit à nouveau dans un fou rire silencieux, en se disant que décidément, le commissariat n'avait rien a envier aux feux de l'amour.

Pendant ce temps là, Samia avait gagné la salle de repos, ou elle fulminait. Castelli l'avait bien eue elle devait le reconnaître. Elle regarda la pendule. Midi. Sans réflechir, elle sortit le frigo et versa un verre de lait.  
Ce n'est que quand elle rangea la bouteille qu'elle s'apperçut du ridicule de la situation. Boher n'etait pas là. Alors elle versa le verre de lait dans l'evier et soupira .  
Et soudain une pensée se mit à germer dans sa tête.  
Mais si Boher n'avait pas pris du repos à cause de ce qu'il s'etait passé entre eux, pourquoi n'etait il pas là?  
Soudain une pensée la cloua sur place. Peut etre qu'il en avait eu marre de l'attendre...Peut être était il avec une autre femme?  
Elle sentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Que devait elle faire? Débarquer chez lui à la fin de son service pour s'en assurer? Et si elle avait raison , elle fondrait en larmes et s'enfuierait ? devant eux? Et radio-commissariat s'emparerait de la nouvelle? Non, elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque..Mais n'empêche, elle devait savoir!  
Alors pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle rassembla son courage, et se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau de celui qui avait toutes les réponses: Castelli.  
Samia frappa à nouveau, pour la troiiisieme fois à la porte du bureau de Castelli.  
Commençant à être habitué, Léo ne s'etonna même plus  
-Oui, Samia! Entre!  
Samia entra, étonnée.  
-Comment vous saviez que c'était moi?  
Léo secoua la tête.  
-Parce que je te connais, et je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau si facilement!  
-Bingo. Répondit Samia avec un petit sourire triste.  
Léo était surpris. Samia avait été D'abord inquiète; puis en colère, et maintenant triste?  
Y'avait pas à dire, ses agents ne tournaient vraiment pas rond.  
-Quest ce qui ne va pas, Samia? C'est à cause de ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heure?  
Elle secoua la tête, négativement.  
-C'est à cause de Boher...Commenca t'elle  
-Quand tu te mets dans des états pareils, c'est TOUJOURS à cause de Boher! répliqua Léo.  
Samia ne chercha même pas à nier, elle était trop inquiète.  
-Est ce que...Est ce qu'il a pris des congés pour..Être avec une autre femme?  
Léo la regarda un instant , estomaqué.  
Puis il partit dans le plus énorme fou rire qu'il aie jamais eu.  
Samia se sentit idiote. Elle faisait vraiment nimporte quoi! Quelle idée aussi d'aller demander ça à Castelli!  
Pendant ce temps là, Léo s'etait tant bien que mal reprus  
-Non mais Samia! Tu t'entends? Boher...Il se mordit la lèvre...n'est pas avec une autre femme.  
Samia retrouva espoir  
-Vous êtes sûr?  
Le sourire de Léo atteint ses oreilles  
-Oh OUI! crois moi sur parole, j'en suis sur de chez sur! En ce moment, il est seul et de toute façon , comment PEUX TU penser que Boher ait quelqu'un d'autre dans la tête? Sincèrement! C'est peut etre pas le plus grand romantique du monde, je te l'accorde, mais il est borné, et particulièrement fidèle a ses idées...Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, soit dit entre nous...Et apparemment, c'est toi qu'il veut. Alors POURQUOI te mettre ce genre de conneries dans le crâne?  
-Je suis con. Murmure Samia avec un sourire.  
Elle releva la tête vers léo  
-Mais alors vous pouvez me dire pourquoi il est pas là?  
Léo, avec une gravité exagérée, posa la main sur son coeur et releva la tête fièrement  
-Ah Non! J'ai promis! Serment de flic!  
Samia gromela entre ses dents  
-Par contre, poursuivit Léo, j'ai pas promis de ne pas donner son adresse...  
Samia regarda son capitaine, qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup  
-Mais...j'peux pas y'aller comme ça! protesta t'elle  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'il VEUT PAS me voir!  
-Tu rigoles? s'exclama Léo. Il appelle toutes les heures pour demander de tes nouvelles!On dirait bien que tu lui manques autant qu'il te manque  
Samia était surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre  
-Mais...Alors pourquoi...?  
Léo prit un post it, et griffonna quelques mots, qu'il tendit à Samia  
-Va le voir. Et tu sauras...  
Sujet: Re: A bonne distance TERMINEE! Mar 23 Juin - 20:48  
Suite..ET FIN!

Samia n'avait jamais été aussi rapide pour se changer. Elle attrappa ses clefs, et prit sa voiture . Tout en conduisant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait trouver en arrivant; et surtout quelle serait la réaction de Boher...  
Elle se gara devant son immeuble, et prit l'ascensceur.  
Il habitait au quatrieme étage.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent.  
32...33...Ah 34! pensa Samia en arrivant devant l'appartement de Boher  
Elle inspira à fond, et sonna.  
Elle entendit des pas , et la voix de Boher  
-Qui est là?  
-C'est Samia, Brigadier!  
Elle l'entendit étouffer un juron.  
-Quest ce que vous voulez, Nassri?  
-Faut qu'on se parle!  
-Bah , allez y répliqua le Brigadier, Bougon  
-Je parlerai pas à votre porte d'entrée! s'enerva Samia  
-Je..je peux pas vous ouvrir...Souffla le brigadier  
-Pourquoi ça? s'etonna la jeune femme.  
Puis sa jalousie revint au galop  
-Vous êtes avec une fille, c'est ça? Vous avez eu raison de pas m'ouvrir, Brigadier, j'aime mieux pas voir votre tête de...De..d'OBSEDE! j'y crois pas! et moi qui étais venue pour vous dire...Ca n'a plus d'importance de toute facon...  
Samia tourna les talons, mais elle entendit les verrous s'ouvrir, et la poignée tourner. Elle se retourna. Vit Boher dans l'encadrement.  
Et éclata de rire.  
-Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne VOULAIS rien vous dire. grogna t'il  
Samia riait de plus en plus  
Le visage de Boher était couvert de petites pustules rouges. Hé oui, son brigadier chéri avait chopé la varicelle.  
-Z'etes con Boher! Souffla t'elle  
-Contagieux aussi! Répondit il alors qu'elle s'approchait  
-J'ai déja eu la varicelle..Quand j'avais huit ans! calcula t'elle en lui envoyant un sourire moqueur  
-Dites Nassri, vous vous foutriez pas un peu de ma gueule, là?  
-Un peu Brigadier...mais c'est affectueux.  
Boher ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes  
-Affectueux...?  
Avant qu'il aie le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Samia avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes.  
Il l'enlaca et la tint serrée tout contre lui. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle  
-J'y crois pas! murmura t'il Vous auriez pu faire ça au mariage, quand j'etais en beau costume, au commissariat, quand j'avais mon uniforme, mais vous faites ça, LA maintenant, alors que je traîne en vieux jean et T shirt, couvert de boutons de varicelles!  
-Pour les boutons, je peux rien faire, lui répondit Samia, mais pour les vêtements, vous en faites pas, j'ai l'intention de devenir vraiment VRAIMENT très affectueuse ces prochaines heures.  
-Merci Castelli. Chuchota refermant la porte

FIN!  
Z'avez aimé? Dites le moi! Pas aimé? dites le moi quand même!


End file.
